Community Events (Public Server II)
This article is for one-time only events. For permanent events, see quests. About The monthly events are events that are hosted every month on the Public Server II as a perk for $150 a month in Patreon donations. All monthly events will give players something special that you only can get if you were there! Most of the time it is a trophy. 2015 Monthly Events These are all the 2015 monthly events on the Public Server II. Triple Ender Dragon Fight The first community event was a short (but epic) Triple Ender Dragon fight! Around 80 players had to battle three dragons named "PO", "TA" and "TO" with unique abilities, such as summoning creepers to shooting fireballs. 2015-10-03_16.32.14.png|Players Eager to Fight the Dragons 2015-03-22 20.35.32.png|A Dying Ender Dragon The Halloween Event The Halloween Event was a halloween themed event which took place on Terror Isle - an island re-created to be like the Nether. Players had to participate in three different competitions - a pumpkin hunt, a parkour race and an epic boss fight! The Five Days of Christmas A week before Christmas a new five day long event happened, this time centred around a new location - the Winter Island! Players had to complete difficult tasks, set by the mysterious Im A Key, in order to proceed with the event! Electric Sparks Award Ceremony Electric Sparks Award Ceremony was a ceremony held in late December 2015, where trophies would be given to winners (players or towns) of multiple categories, such as Best Spawn Town or Server's Favourite Player. 2016 Monthly Events These are all the 2016 monthly events on the Public Server II. NULL Event The NULL event was a month long event, where players had to battle NULL, a mysterious figure believed to be the cause of the blank lines meme. There were several mini-events and the final battle on NULL island, as well as ghost ships scattered around the map where players could fish for parts of the storyline! 2016-01-31 13.33.47.png|A Null Ship with Its Lore Null.png|The Fading Moderators Zombie Event The Zombie Event was a month long event, taking place over 4/5 different weeks. The first week revealed different locations and the other weeks each had a different boss to fight. While these bosses were not neccessarily always zombies, there were always many zombie "minions" to fight. Many people died during this event. Seasonal Events Seasonal events are special days/times on the Public Server of which trophies are given out or special modules are installed. Bonfire Night 05/11/15 Bonfire night is a British celebration of which fireworks will be set off and a large bonfire is usually made to burn a puppet of Guy Fawkes, a guy who tried to blow up the Houses of Parliament in something known as The Gunpowder Plot. Fireworks were enabled and anyone who logged on from 00:00 5/11/15 to 23:59 5/11/15 recieved a Treasonous Trophy. Gift Trophy 21/12/2015 Players who logged on during this day recieved a Gift Trophy, which had a chance of giving them gifts every three minutes. Hunts Im A Clue Im A Clue was the umbrella term given to the first hunts, organised by Im A Clue himself. See main article for more information. Im A Key Im A Key was the second umbrella term given to the second series of hunts, organised by a second member called Im A Key. See main article for more information. Public UHCs Public UHC I The first community UHC that is being organised. On October 24, 2015 several two-man teams will start a last team standing death match without any health regeneration. However, with a Gamemode 4 twist: the modules Desire Lines, Weighted Armour, and the Mob Buff Pack are installed to make the lives of the survivors just a little bit tougher. The event will be organised on the Gamemode 4 development server. All participants of this event will get a Public UHC I Trophy designed by Vilder50. The Public UHC I never went ahead, after issues with the /spreadplayers command. Eventually, the UHC was pushed back to November 7th, to allow staff to assess what went wrong and justify the changes. Public UHC 1.1 The second attempt at hosting a public UHC took place on the 7th November 2015. The event had a higher turnout than before, and the UHC was being managed by plugins, most of which were written by MrSugarCaney. The UHC however crashed upon startup, causing outrage that the event had failed once again upon startup. There were 5 further attempts to run the UHC but all failed, apart from the 6th. On the 6th attempt the UHC ran smoothly until about 12 minutes in, when the world border imploded and killed everyone. The UHC was once again postponed and moderators had another chance to assess what went wrong. Category:Public Server II Category:Community Category:Monthly events